<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Next Time I Top by Blackgeisha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531594">Next Time I Top</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackgeisha/pseuds/Blackgeisha'>Blackgeisha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:34:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackgeisha/pseuds/Blackgeisha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma gets the literal jump on Hinata</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Next Time I Top</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenma and Hinata started dating a while back. And both were quite frustrated. They live pretty far from each other so it wasn't like they could see each other every day. Hinata had been the first one to initiate this relationship. The first to confess his feelings, the first to kiss the other and the first to ask the other on a date. It was assumed that Hinata would be the first to initiate sex. But there was one problem for the first time in Hinata's life, he was overthinking something. It wasn't that he didn't want Kenma, he'd wanted Kenma from the first time they met. It was that Hinata wanted to top. He had always fantasized about their first time, how good it would feel inside Kenma, looking down on Kenma as he pounded into him.</p>
<p>But Hinata had never done anything of that sort before and wasn't smart enough to know where to learn that information and didn't know who to ask. Was doing it with a man the same as doing it with a woman? Do you politely ask your male partner for sex or do you just throw them on the bed abruptly and shout, "Hammer Time!" so they know they're about to get slammed into. Hinata was beside himself with worry and confusion.</p>
<p>They were on a date today in Akihabara. Kenma could see the stress on Hinata’s face. He could feel it in the air. After all he was frustrated too. It didn't matter to Kenma who topped. Hell, him bottoming meant he didn't have to do all the work. He'd read all the books and done all the research, so he knew what to do. If Hinata would just discuss it with him, he'd guide him through it. But Kenma's patience was well past its end.</p>
<p>"Shoyo...you wanna come to my house? My parents are away this weekend."</p>
<p>Hinata looked up at him trying to shaking away the worry on his face.</p>
<p>"Sure, Let's go!" He smiled brightly clearly not fully aware of the situation.</p>
<p>Kenma had been working on this for months. He was a strategist and Hinata was out of his depth. He was a person of action and instinct. He didn't notice the warning signs coming into Kenma's room. The lube and condoms on the nightstand. The look in Kenma's eyes. And now that Kenma had his chance he was not going to let Hinata get away. Kenma zipped down Hinata’s pants and pulled them down slowly, worried any sudden movements might scare Hinata away. Hinata member sprang to attention and he blushed at his own arousal. Kenma smirked. He bent down and licked the underside of Hinata's cock. He never broke eye contact with Hinata. And then without warning, he swallowed Hinata's cock whole.</p>
<p>Hinata gasped. His heavy breathing was a sure sign to Kenma that he'd made the right move. Kenma wanted to make Hinata a withering, wilting mess underneath of him. Hinata felt something moving inside his anus and realized all too late that Kenma had pushed two fingers inside him.</p>
<p>"K-Kenma when did you..."</p>
<p>Kenma licked the tip of Hinata's dick andnd he flung his head back. No thinking Hinata Kenma thought to himself. It's not your strong point.</p>
<p>Hinata grabbed and pulled roughly at the sheets. Kenma moved his fingers inside Hinata stretching him out, feeling him out. At the same time licking and sucking Hinata into submission.</p>
<p>Hinata moaned and gasped loudly. Turning his head to the right he noticed an opened tube of lube on the bed. How the hell did Kenma open lube, apply it to Hinata's ass and stick two fingers in without all without Hinata noticing.</p>
<p>Kenma's fingers twisted and turned inside Hinata. His fingers brushed a spot. Hinata let out a loud moan.</p>
<p>'There.' Kenma thought to himself. He made sure to stroke and caress that spot again and again. Hinata's head thrashed about. He tried to bite his lip but kept gasping for air.</p>
<p>"Kennnnnma....I'm...ah!"</p>
<p>Kenma lifted his self off Hinata's throbbing member. Fingers still deep in Hinata's ass, Kenma went in for a kiss. He sucked Hinata's tongue. Hinata moaned into the kiss. Kenma moved his fingers out of Hinata. He grabbed his ass and spread his cheeks farther apart.</p>
<p>Hinata, fully raptured by the kiss, didn't even realize it, until it was too late.</p>
<p>"Fuck!"</p>
<p>Hinata shouted as he broke apart the kiss. Kenma had thrust his own rock-hard cock into Hinata without warning.</p>
<p>For the first time that night Kenma doubted his actions. The panic must've shown in his eyes because Hinata reached up to stroke his cheek.</p>
<p>"Hey, don't crap out on me now." He flashed one of his famous ear to ear grins and Kenma could no longer hold himself back.</p>
<p>He started thrusting into him slowly at first and soon he was rutting into him.</p>
<p>Hinata could barely keep his eyes open. Now moaning and shouting loud enough to shake the room, Kenma couldn't take his eyes off him. He leaned down to nip and suck Hinata's left nipple.</p>
<p>"Ah yes!" Hinata shouted. Then Kenma pinched and rubbed the right one.</p>
<p>He hit that spot inside Hinata again and Hinata’s head hit the pillow.</p>
<p>"Ah right there! Right there!!"</p>
<p>Kenma did as he was told and hit that spot over and over again.</p>
<p>"Kenma...Immmm...C-close!"</p>
<p>Hinata ran his fingers through Kenma's hair and grabbed and pulled it until Kenma’s face was inches away from his.</p>
<p>"T-together ..." Hinata moaned</p>
<p>Kenma understood and nodded. Hinata sat up a bit and licked Kenmas ear and that was it for him. Kenma gave one last hard thrust to Hinata's prostate as he came. And that brought Hinata over the edge and then they came together.</p>
<p>Kenma collapsed on top of Hinata. They lay there breathing hard against each other. Hinata spoke first after collecting himself.</p>
<p>"Kenma, we should take a shower."</p>
<p>"Too much effort... later." Kenma said before passing out.</p>
<p>Well, he clearly used all of his energy. Guess we can take a nap first'.</p>
<p>He ran his fingers through Kenma's hair gently and lovingly. He then pulled the covers over them both.</p>
<p>"Fine. But next time, I top."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>